The Morning After
by GrangerIsOurQueen
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to school after having sex. Blaine is aroused in French class. More chapters to come. R&R?
1. School

**Hello my goooourgeeous audience! I've brought you another installment of Klaine(:**

Kurt's POV:  
>I opened my eyes to a gorgeous brunette lying next to me, the past night came flooding back to me and I smiled.<br>"Something funny?" Blaine asked me, wrapping his arms around me.  
>"Just thinking…about last night." I said, blushing idiotically.<br>Blaine rolled onto his side and kissed my temple, wrapping his arms still former around my body. I met his kiss, and quickly broke it, leaving him pouting. I walked to my bathroom, still a little woozy on my legs. I looked at my naked body in the full length mirror. I was still pale and skinny, but my pasty skin was now patterned with scratch marks and fingerprints. And, oh shit...  
>"Blaaaaiineee!" I wailed<br>"Yes darling?" Blaine appeared behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my shoulder.  
>"Ugh, I'm going to have to wear a turtleneck AND a scarf to hide these!" I groaned, referring to the many hickies dotted along my neck and jaw line. They framed my collarbones and hips too. Sweet.<p>

"Kurt, it's about 65 degrees outside. Plus, are you ashamed of them or something?" Blaine teased.  
>"I need clothes." I said, walking over to Blaine's massive closet.<br>"Help yourself."  
>I dug out a pair of skinny jeans, hidden under mounds of *what are those short pants called that Blaine wears?* a wife beater, boxers, and a white v neck, and shrugged them on. The v neck was of one that Daniel Tosh would be proud of. (AN, for those of you who don't watch the show Tosh.0, Tosh is ridiculously famous for his crude sense of humor and extremely deep V's.) the shirt showed off my extremely hickey-ed neck. Deciding that the shirt might give Finn an aneurism, I threw on a sweatshirt that smelled just like Blaine which made up for the fact it wasn't designer.<p>

Blaine's POV:

Fuck Kurt.

Here I was in the middle of French and I couldn't even think, let alone speak another language, while Kurt was wearing skinny jeans that hugged his ass like nobody's business. My jeans. Kurt was wearing my clothing. As stupid as that sounds, it's fucking hot. And Kurt's just doodling in the margins of his notebook, swinging his crossed ankles forward and backward. That boy has no idea what he does to me. My toes squirmed in my Converse; Kurt didn't have any of his products for his hair this morning, seeing as he was at my house, so his hair was unusually tousled. (A/N See Born This Way. Damn, his hair.)

"Blaine, please say one phrase you picked up from this lesson today." Said who was subbing

I hesitated. I only remembered one phrase. It wasn't extremely appropriate. "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ci sior…" I murmured flushing. (A/N: That mean 'Would you sleep with me tonight.' For those of y'all that haven't heard Lady Marmalade)

then literally laughed out loud.

I slid down in my chair, prepared to hide in my locker for the rest of the day, but mercifully the bell rang.

**Hope you liked it, super short I know, but I'm thinking of making a chapter when Santana or Puck realizes that there was some major boy-on-boy lovin' last night, what do you think. And maybe they can both come back to Kurt's after Glee and Burt find condoms or something and there's awkwardness? R&R?**


	2. Glee Club

**More:D**

Santana's POV:

Ugh another stupid day in WMHS. Whatever, at least there will be some good drama in Glee club.

I strutted over to my usual seat in the back of the room, and sat in one of the plastic red chairs that hurt my ass.

"Hey" I smiled at Britt

"Hi." She said, grabbing my pinkie

I scooted my chair closer to hers and listened to drone on and on about Kurt Cobain or some other old guy; until something caught my eye.

Blaine had just leaned over to Kurt like he was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead he quickly licked a thin trail over Kurt's earlobe.

Holy fuck.

I paid closer attention to them. It was the little things, Kurt was tracing circles on Blaine's thigh, (Upper thigh…Much upper thigh) Blaine would slide his hand into Kurt's jean pocket, how the hell he managed that, seeing as Kurt's pants looked painted on, I don't know…

Oh my god, wait a fucking second.

Holy mother of God. Those were Blaine's painted on skinny jeans.

Kurt was wearing Blaine's pants, and now that I look closer, sweatshirt too!

They did it. They totally did it. I know when a couple has sex. It's like a six sense.

"So how was last night?" I asked loudly, winking at Kurt while everyone turned to me, then faced the couple

Cue a deep blush from Kurt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt mumbled.

"That's cute, seeing as you're wearing his clothes, and Lord knows you would've over-hairsprayed your hair if you hadn't woken up at the Andersons." I said smugly.

"How was it? Who topped?" Puck yelled.

Stupid barbarian.

"You idiot, Blaine obviously topped. Kurt is the feminine one." I said, crossing my legs, still haughty from Kurt's blush

Everyone was silent for a moment before Blaine spoke.

"Oh. They thing you bottomed. That's adorable."

And just like that. He just squeezed Kurt's hand and told everyone that Kurt had fucked him last night.

Mike and Puck stood up, Artie grinning, all applauding Kurt.

Kurt's blush deepened if that was even possible.

"Get some, Hummel!" Puck screamed

"Shut up, Puck that's my baby brother!" Finn said, white as a sheet.

"I'm three months older than you." Kurt grumbled.

"W-W-W-W-Wait," I said "So you two lost your V, everyone knows Finchel lost theirs. I mean, Finn told Puck who told me, who told everyone. Damn, am I the only one who didn't get some last night?"

"But tonight we're going to-" Brittney said in her soft, childlike voice

"Damn, Anderson, I could've sworn you would've taken charge." I said, cutting Britts off.

"I can't help that Kurt's bigger than me. It's pure hormones." Blaine said, just as smug as I was 10 minutes ago.

He instantly had all eyes on him. Noah actually bowed.

"Hummel has my infinite respect." Puck said.

Blaine just grinned.

**Was that shitty? R&R?**


	3. Home

**Hello Lovely readers, I heard that you would enjoy more? This chapter is for karatekid1018 check him/her out!**

Kurt's POV:

Blaine drove me home; we were going to watch Mulan for the night. When he parked the car, I towed him by his hand to my bedroom.

"Blaine Everett Anderson." I said "I can't believe you told everyone about our sex life! That's private!"

Blaine sat on my bed "Oh c'mon you're not really mad at me are you?" He asked, puppy dog eyes gleaming

"Ugh. Of course not." I sighed, kissing his cheek.

Blaine turned his face so he could meet my lips, wrapping his arms around my neck and moving me against the wall. The kiss got heated very quickly. Blaine flicked his tongue across my bottom lip, pleading for entrance, which I quickly granted. I took over the dominant role, once again; spelling the alphabet with my tongue in his mouth. He groaned a bit when my hands found the soft skin under his shirt. He grabbed my hair, messing it up more than it already was. I put my hands on his hips, pulling him closer to me, I could feel his erection. He whimpered at the contact, and sucked on my lip. Damn, he lost control quickly. I slowly pushed him on the bed, my arms still wrapped around his neck while I straddled him. Underneath me, Blaine was whining at the way I traced his collarbones with my tongue, leaving fresh hickeys over the older ones. I was now in Blaine's tight V neck, and Blaine was in a black tank top. I was about to take of his shirt when I heard my door creak open.

"Hey, Kurt. I need help on geography. Is this the class where we make triangles or is it the one with-" Finn was saying before he realized what he walked in on.

"Oh my God, Finn! Get out!" I screamed at him, rolling off Blaine.

"I'm telling Dad! You're not allowed to have Blaine over in your room when he's not home!" Finn yelled, running downstairs to the house phone.

"Shit." I mumbled at the same time Blaine groaned "Damn Cockblock."

**Sorry this is so short, so one where Burt finds out thanks to good ol' Finn?**


	4. Burt

**I needed to write this because I've been feeling really alone. I'm bisexual, and all of my friends are homophobic idiots. I haven't come out to anyone except for my friends online.**

**I wanted a story of an accepting environment. I hope one day I get a boyfriend or girlfriend like Kurt or Blaine.**

Kurt's POV:

"Kurt, Blaine, could you two come down here for a second?" I heard my father yell from the downstairs living room. Damn it Finn.

"Ugh." I groaned, grabbing Blaine's hand and trudging the stairs.

"Yes?" I asked reaching the living room, plopping on the couch, and nestling into Blaine when he sat next to me.

"Finn told me he walked in on you two. In Kurt's room. With the door closed. Kissing. Shirtless." Burt said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The number of pauses in that sentence was not sounding very good for me (A/N: does that make sense? Like, Kurt's gonna get in trouble, and he knows he is because Burt keeps pausing.)

"Mhm." I asked, trying to be nonchalant, but blushing like a fucking raspberry.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? No one was home. You two could've done something… Well, I know you will, you're high school boys, but just remember that; you both matter."

I groaned again. Dad was going to give Blaine the 'you matter' speech.

"Don't worry sir. I would never do anything to Kurt. In your house. While Finn was home." Blaine said.

I stopped breathing for a minute there.

My dad's face went from ghostly, to pink, to red, to purple, to white again.

Why do I love this stupid boy?

"Dad?" I asked after about 3 minutes. "Way to go Blaine, you broke him."

"? I uh, didn't mean to offend you..?" Blaine tried

"When?" Burt asked after 5 minutes

We both knew what he was talking about.

"Last night." I muttered. Holy shit, this is going to embarrassing.

"Blaine. Come into the kitchen with me." Said Burt.

"Are you going to kill me?" Asked Blaine, squeezing my hand so hard it hurt.

"Blaine. Come."

Well, Blaine did act like a dog. Good for Dad to treat him like one.

Blaine's POV:

"Was he ready?" Was all Burt asked.

I hesitated. "Yes. I, I think so. He requested that we go to my house. But, but I had gotten drunk and I told Kurt that I wanted to have sex with him, and oh my goodness, Kurt wasn't ready. I hurt him. Oh my goodness. I'm such a terrible pe-"

Burt cut me off. "Were you ready?"

That stopped me.

"Yes. I love Kurt more then I love anything else in the world. I can't see my future without him. It's a really scary world out there, and I need him, and I think he needs me too. I home one day, after college, to marry him. Get a dog. Maybe start a family. It's too early for all of this, I know. But, I would never hurt Kurt, and showing my love for Kurt physically is bringing me, us, one step closer to our future. To getting married, and adopting that dog, to renting an apartment and buying a cute little red coffee maker that we will drink our coffee from every morning while we ask each other what we dreamt of."

(A/N Did that suck? Sorry, I don't know how to shove so much love into one paragraph.)

Then Burt hugged me.

He hugged me like my dad never did.

He hugged me, and that hug told me that I could marry Kurt. I could buy that red coffee maker.

And I hugged him back.

**That was my attempt at fluff. Whoa, sorry if that was dumb, but I really wanted to update, since people seem to be enjoying this(: 5 reviews! Yay! Thank y'all so much! **


	5. Aunt Sanny

**My lovely readers, I loooove Santana, so here's a bit of her in this chapter! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews from the last chapter, y'all really helped me! I cried reading them:'3  
><strong>  
>Kurt's POV:<br>"Ohmygod Blaine, are you crying?" I screamed, jumping off the couch as Blaine and Dad entered the room "Dad! Did you scare him?"  
>"No! No, Kurt, nothing like that. just was very kind to me." Blaine said, swiping furiously at his cheeks, and tilting his head to the ceiling and blinking like a madman to try and ease the flow of tears coming from his eyes.<br>"Call me Burt." Dad mumbled.  
>No one spoke.<br>"Um. Blaine?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence "Wanna go watch our movie now?"  
>Blaine grabbed my hand and we made our way up to my room.<br>"I know we were going to watch Mulan, but I kind of want to watch the newest Harry Potter." Blaine asked pulling his puppy dog eyes.  
>"What, you want to see it for a tenth time?" I giggled sarcastically<br>"Shut up, Draco's hot" Blaine grinned  
>"So you like the bad boys?" I teased kissing him deeply<br>He groaned and pulled me so he was sitting on the bed and I was straddling his lap.  
>"Wow, can't even last 24 hours can you?" I muttered nibbling on his earlobe.<br>Another moan.  
>He met my lips again, and his tongue danced around my mouth. It was heaven until,<br>Bing.  
>My phone went off. It was sitting on the other side of the room, so I just ignored it.<br>Bing!  
>Bing!<br>Bingbingbing!  
>Dammit, who wanted to talk to me this bad.<br>I sighed, and got off of Blaine, grabbing my phone  
>SEVEN NEW TEXT MESSAGES<br>I went into my messages and there read,  
>Santana: hey lady.<br>Santana: I see you and short-pants there got some last night(;  
>Santana: wanky!<br>Santana: Aunt Sanny needs deets.  
>Santana: text me back!<br>Santana: you know, unless you're busy(;  
>Santana: oh, I see. You're busy...(;<br>I groaned and typed on my phone.  
>You: I was until you interrupted, and you know enough. See you tomorrow.<br>I chucked my phone on the bed and sat on Blaine's lap again.  
>"Who was that?" Blaine asked<br>"Satan." I said, chuckling at Blaine's puzzled expression, "Santana."  
>"What'd she want?" He asked<br>"Gruesome details."  
>Blaine raised his eyebrows, and I tossed him the phone.<br>He literally laughed out loud right then.  
>And started typing.<br>His fingers sped across the keyboard and I saw him hitting the send button with a cocky grin on his face. He tossed me the phone back. (A/N I'm not really sure why they're throwing things...)  
>I opened a new message that had just appears<br>Santana: damn.  
>I scrolled back up, peeking at what Blaine had said.<br>Damn is right.  
>You: hi Santana, it's Blaine. Really want the gory details? Well, we got back to my house, kissed and danced along to 'teenage dream' then Kurt proceeded to put his enormous dick in my ass. I still can't walk straight. Have a fabulous night.<br>I'm going to kill that boy.  
><strong><br>Hello darlings, that's what you get for letting me on my iPod at 2:34 am. Sorry for any misspellings, I'm pretty tired. Love you guys so much! 10 reviews, keep it up(:**


	6. Party at Puckerman's

**Another installment of the Klaine Chronicles!**

General POV:

"Blaaaaaiiine! I don't want to!" Kurt whined

"Please baby? For me?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's hand and bringing the tall boy closer to him

"Why should I?" Kurt pouted, releasing himself from Blaine's grip.

"Because you love me, Kurtie?" Begged Blaine pulling his puppy dog eyes

"Ugh! You're such a dork!" Kurt exclaimed giggling

"But you love me." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt

Kurt's POV:

Damn it. Why do I put up with this boy?

I walked into Puck's basement and I groaned. The second you walked onto the concrete floor of the Puckerman's lowest level, you could simply smell the party. The floor was littered with glitter (A/N: heheh, litter, glitter. RHYMES!) and there were plastic red cups lying on every available surface. Santana was sitting on the couch, Brittany perched on her lap, and Tina was admiring Artie who was playing DJ, turning on a different song whenever he got tired of the previous one, while Mike was admiring Tina. Sam and Mercedes were chatting about something stupid over by a fridge, Quinn and Noah were swapping tales about previous parties, and Finn and Rachel were kissing on a table.

Gee. This looked like fun.

"HAY Y'ALL! We all needz to get ahh parties onn!" Santana screamed "We're playing NEVAH HAVE I EVAHHHH!"

Oh, Santana.

We all sat in a close circle, while Puck poured 14 red cups full of Lord-knows-what.

"Mama's go'n first!" Santana screamed "Ight! Nevah have I evah gotten turned on while I was kissin' a boyyy!"

Blaine, Tina, Mercedes, Rachel, Quinn and I all took a drink of the mixture.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped (A/N: I know no one really says "oh" when they gasp, but you know that noise you make when you take a sharp intake of breath? Well, that's what our little Blainey-Boo did!)

The drink burned going down my throat, I could detect vodka, rum, coke, cough syrup and Jose Quero.

"Me, me, me!" Screamed Blaine. Oh goodness… "Never have I ever gone for more than a week without either giving or receiving a blowwww-job!"

Jesus, Blaine.

Santana, newly out of the closet drank the unholy mixture, Mercedes, Sam, Finn (Blushing like a schoolgirl) Artie and Quinn all drank.

"Damn Anderson." Puck grinned, punching Blaine's arm.

"I wanna play truth or dare!" Mercedes whined.

And so we did, it started with stupid little stuff like 'I dare you too drink this' and 'I dare you to take off your shirt' then it crossed into…

"I dare youuuu to doo ahh bah-dayy shot offff of your fellow dophlin,(A/N: dophlin: pronounced 'doff-lin'; drunk speak for dolphin, or fellow gay)Kurrrtiee!" Squealed Brittney

Oh, shit.

Blaine's POV:

Thank you Brittney. Thank you.

I watched as Kurt slowly peeled off his thin white top, exposing the many hickies from our previous…er, session. Puck wolf whistled.

Kurt's hair was all tousled up, so he looked incredibly gorgeous. I really just wanted to slam him on the table and take him right now.

Kurt laid down on the coffee table, his white chest rapidly rising and falling, exposing his nervousness.

I grinned as seductively as I could at Kurt and grabbed the supplies. (A/N: Okay, guys I have never seen, nor done one of these, seeing as I am 13(: so I'm sorry if this is the wrong way to do this!)

I straddled his hips as Puck leaned over for a better look… Sometimes I doubted this boy's sexuality. I took a lemon wedge and place it in Kurt's mouth, my eyes meeting his slightly panicked gaze. I licked a spot in the middle of Kurt's hip bones. Kurt shivered at the contact, bucking ever so slightly when I bit a baby hickey where my lips met his skin. I took the salt and sprinkled it around the saliva, and placed a shot glass on Kurt's unthinkably toned stomach.

Here goes nothing.

I licked off the salt, Kurt's pants visibly tightened, and grabbed the shot glass between my teeth and downed the tequila. I flung the empty glass across the room where Santana caught it with ease. I slid up a bit on Kurt, my legs over his hips now. I leaned down so my weight was on my knees, and elbows which were lying on the table, while my hands cradled Kurt's head. I kissed his nose before removing the lemon wedge.

"I love you." I said, then removed the wedge from Kurt's mouth, meeting in a kiss.

I leapt off of Kurt and ruffled my hair, lobbing the lemon wedge across the room with my teeth, so it hit Noah in the head.

"Finn, truth or dare?" I asked as Kurt climbed off the table and into my lap.

**Whoo! So that was kind of long! I hope y'all like it! I don't know much about parties or alcohol, but I hope I made you guys happy! I love reviews, any feedback I'd be in love with! I'm up for critiques and suggestions!**


	7. Hungover

**Hello my darlings! It's currently 3:19AM and my Internet is being stupid and won't let me load AVPS. So instead I shall write a new chapter! Just so y'all know, the last chapter was like, a week after the boys made sweet boy love;3**

Blaine's POV:  
>Damn.<br>I looked around to gather my surroundings, I was lying on the floor of Kurt's room, having rolled off his bed.  
>Oh right. We got drunk last night.<br>I did a body shot off of him.  
>I smiled at the fond memory and stood up, a slight headache playing at my temples.<br>I strode into Kurt's personal bathroom and looked at my reflection.  
>My hair was ungelled and fluffy and my face was mildly sticky with something...<br>I peeled off my clothes and stepped into Kurt's shower, pondering and planning for a date here with Kurt sometime. (A/N: tehehhehehhe)  
>I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, meeting a puzzled looking Kurt.<br>"You're naked." he stated  
>"You're hungover." I stated back<br>He made a little 'mmph' sound and fell back on his bed.  
>I chucked and got dressed in Kurt's clothes, the most mild I could, a old pair of Finn's sweatpants and a wife beater, then crawled into bed.<p>

Burt's POV:  
>I was making my morning cup of Joe when i heard a bump.<br>I knew I heard something going on upstairs, and there was no way in hell Kurt was awake yet, it was barely 9.  
>That Anderson boy was going to be the death of me.<br>I thought about doing the responsible parent thing and telling Blaine to sleep on the couch, or yell at him for no reason like the dads do in the movies when the find random boys in their homes.  
>But, Blaine wasn't just a random boy, he was close to being my son. I know it's not good to get attached to your sons boyfriend, I mean he could be gone in a flash. But, for some reason, I have a feeling Blaine will be sticking around for a while.<br>And and with that final thought, I went back to fixing my morning coffee.

**Wow. That took me 23 minutes to write. I know It's short and dumb, but I'm an insomniac and I need something to do. I'm thinking a meet the Anderson's chapter? Feedback? Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they make me feel so fabulous!  
>Just a little update in my life: I've been talking to all my Polyvore friends, and both they and you have really helped me with my sexuality. I don't feel so alone, and that little piece of information helps me get through. So for anyone out there; gay, straight, bi, lesbian, transexual, pansexual, anything, you're not alone, I can't tell you it gets better for sure, but it sure as hell must. There must be a light at the end of this tunnel.<strong>


	8. Homecoming

**So its Christmas And you guys are probably expecting a fluffy Xmas fic, but that sucks for you because i'm writing an after the homecoming dance fic! Mwahahahh! I'm so evil!  
>I deleted the chapter where Blaine gets kicked out because I honestly feel like his parents wouldn't do that.<br>This story takes place like 3 months after everyone's favorite episode(;  
><strong>  
>In which there was a tie on the door.<p>

Puck's POV  
>The only reason I was a this stupid dance is because I want to get laid. All the lovey dovey couples are kissing in corners, or dancing like losers to a band that sucks worse than Rebecca Black.<br>Anyway, I was standing in the corner, hunting for someone that would keep the Puckzilla happy tonight when something totally unexpected happened. Blaine Warbler snick up to me, and asked me question I never though I would hear leave the prep-boy's lips.  
>"How do I get Kurt to have sex with me tonight?"<br>Kudos to him to have the balls to be so blunt.  
>"Damn Anderson. Again? Hummel's kind of a prude, I don't think he'll be up to it." I said<br>"That's my problem. We haven't done anything more than kiss recently, hell, we haven't even talked about it, but I'm a 17 year old boy. I have my needs, and he does to. Doesn't he?" groaned an exasperated Blaine  
>"I feel ya, bro." I said sympathetically "Hummel's actually just as much of a teenage boy as you. Talk to him."<p>

Blaine's POV:  
>Noah should get an award. He really should.<br>Turns out kurt felt the same way, but was too shy to admit it.  
>We made our way into the HudsonHummel house, Carol and Burt were out for the weekend and Finn was getting smashed with Puckerman later. Kurt pulled my hand, gently dragging me to his room. We reached his door and he pulled on my tie.  
>"What?" I asked<br>"We need a tie on the door. Everyone knows that. In case Finn stops by or something." Kurt blushed, slowly loosen g my tie and pulling it over my head and hanging it on the doorknob.  
>He kissed me, and I deepened it, letting my tongue wander into his mouth. Kurt let out a little moan when o started sucking on his bottom lip, and that moan was all I needed. I shoved him through the door, and carefully pushed him on the bed, kissing him harshly. Getting off of him only shut the door and turn off the lights.<p>

Finn's POV:  
>Puck ended up ditching me for some chick, so I drove back home, sad my Saturday was ending at 10:30pm.<br>I parked my car and entered the house, making my way upstairs.  
>I was walking past Kurt's room, heading to mine when I heard a noise. It was not a sleeping noise.<br>"Gahh! Blaine!"  
>Okay. Did not need to hear that. Wait. Kurt was alone. Then that meant he was... OHMYGOD, EW!<br>"Fuck Kurt!"  
>Wait, Blaine was here too?<br>Ugh. I shuttered, turning around to head downstairs and leave he house when I saw the tie on Kurt's door. They were having sex. Great.  
>I'm going to kill Blaine.<br>"Fuck!"  
>I shuttered and sprinted to my car, grabbing my phone.<br>You: Kurt, bro keep it down. Dad could've come home.  
>Send.<br>A few minutes later I got back  
>Kurt: It's Blaine. Finn, you are the biggest fucking cockblock ever.<br>You: just...keep it down.

**Sorry, I was reading smut last night when I couldn't sleep and this came to me! Hope you like it!  
>hugs and butterfly kisses,<br>Draco.  
>Lol, jk it's Kylie.<strong>


	9. Christmas

**Y'all win.  
>I'm writing a fluffy Christmas fic(:<br>Well, no one really asked for it bit I have a 3 hour road trip home from my Grandmothers. My iPod will be put to good use. If you care at all, or have the time to, can you please leave a review on if you want fluff, smut, angst, whatever. **

Ps this ended up becoming plotless make out session, that is terribly unedited and that was written on my baby iPod, just a warning.

Blaine's POV:  
>It was the morning of Christmas Eve and I was lying on my bed eating Doritos and daydreaming about Kurt.<br>I heard a quiet knock on my door.  
>"C'min." I mumbled<br>"Blaine, honey your father and I are going to a Christmas party. It starts at 11 so we need to leave now. Were going to spend the night in the mountain cabin. See you Monday." said my mom, who stalked out of the room after dooming me to a lonely Christmas. (A/N I think Blaine's parents are inattentive, not mean.)  
>I spent the afternoon watching stupid reruns of The Woman Cops of Broward County (AN I'm so obsessed(:) and texting Wes and Kurt, when a text came in.  
>Kurt: what are you doing tonight? Any parties?<br>You: nah. Mum and dad are partying so I'm jus going to hang at home.  
>Kurt: wait, you're alone?<br>You: yeah. But I don't think your dad would want us having sex on a family holiday...  
>Kurt: you perv(; no. I meant that no one should be alone on Christmas eve! (AN yeah. Raise your hand if you were alone. *raises hand*)  
>You: it's fine, I'm always alone here, I'm used to it.<br>Kurt: I'm picking you up.  
>You: no! I dot want to ruin your family time!<br>Kurt: you're family. I just left my house, pack for a few days.  
>And with that, my night turned so much better.<br>I looked around my room for a duffle and packed sweats and jeans. Not paying much attention. I could barrow Kurt's clothes if I needed to. I shoved a toothbrush and underwear, grabbing a a few shirts and socks on my way out of the room.  
>I was bounding down the stairs, Kurt's gift in hand, at the exact time Kurt knocked on the door.<br>"Woah." said Kurt, frozen in shock  
>"What?"I asked, mildly panicked.<br>"Your hair." He said in amazement.  
>"Shit!" I screamed, I forgot to gel it this morning. "Ohmygod! Don't look, lemme go get a hat or something!"<br>"No." Kurt said, his voice full of lust, at a deep growl. A growl that net straight to my lower abdomen.  
>I just looked at him in amazement, my lips attempting to form words, but unable to due to a sudden attack on them.<br>Kurt was kissing me hard and pulling my hair.  
>"So...Fucking...Hot." he groaned<br>Remind me not to gel my hair so often.  
>Kurt grabbed my ass and squeezed, admitting whelp from me. Kurt didn't usually like rough. He like romance.<br>We were kissing against the door, Kurt taking the dominant role (A/N submissive!Blaine dominant!Kurt is hot. Jussayin.) when he did something else out of the blue. He scratched me. Slowly and deliberately dragging his nails along my back, under my shirt.  
>And damn, it felt good. I moaned and pulled him closer.<br>"Oh my god, Blaine. You have a pain kink don't you? Damn, you're such a slut!" Kurt squealed as I nodded feverishly, getting more and more turned on my his dirtiness.  
>So he trailed kisses down my neck, stopping at one extremely sensitive shoot that he knew ver well. When be bit me. And I don't just mean regular hickey bite, I mean, draw blood, bite.<br>"FUCK!" I screamed in ecstasy  
>Kurt chucked darkly, kissing me again, pulling my hair hard.<br>"K-Kurt." I said "I won't be able to stop. Continue at home?" I asked  
>And we did. We so did.<p>

**Eek! I feel dirty! But pain kinks turn me on, so this needed to be written, and we all know Kurt has a hair kink.  
>Woah, that turned out to be mild smut instead of fluffy Christmas goodness. Eh, oh well. Maybe next year. I was thinking of a facebook or text fic? What do you guys think? Reviews make Klaine have sex!<strong>


	10. New Years

**Alrighty darlings I received a fabulous email from BalthierStrahl calling me out on my shit, and giving me an amazing review! Thanks dear! So this is a new years eve fic(:**

Kurt's POV:  
>It was 11:46 pm on New Years Eve. Blaine was cuddled into my side like a puppy, while we watched Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve.<br>Blaine's slow breathing lulled me into a half-awake, half-asleep state, and before I knew it I heard a loud bit of applause coming from the tv.  
>"Blaine!" I squealed, and he instantly perked up at his name. Silly puppy.<br>He yanked me up, so we were standing in the middle of my family's living room.  
>10, 9, 8, 7,<br>I have the best life. A perfect boyfriend, a loving family, what more was there to want?  
>6, 5, 4, 3,<br>Here it comes. The wish. The new year. The new start  
>2,<br>Deep breath  
>1,<br>I had my eyes closed and I was getting ready to voice my wish when his lips were on mine.  
>Blaine had his arms wrapped around my neck and I had a fist in his hair.<br>I forgot all about the New Years Kiss. It made my year perfect.  
>A perfect ending. A perfect beginning.<p>

(Okay, enough fluff.)

We collapsed on the couch, Blaine straddling my crossed legs.  
>The kissed deepened, and I could vaguely hear a cheer in the background, an applause to the new year. I moved my lips from Blaine's lips to the hollowing of his collarbone, nipping into it.<br>"Can, can we go upstairs?" Blaine groaned, knowing no one was home for the night.  
>I didn't even have time to reply when I was hauled off the couch and up to my room. Blaine gently threw me on my bed and started kissing my neck.<br>"Uh-Uh." I said, shaking my head. "It's my turn to take charge." I said, rolling so Blaine was under me.  
>I pulled off both my shirt and Blaine's and began kissing him feverishly, scratching his sides because I knew the sting drove him crazy. I could feel his erection up against my thigh, begging for release. Tonight was going to be fun.<br>I leaned up against Blaine's chest, my lips by his ear.  
>"I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight that you won't remember your name." I said, sealing the deal with a kiss.<p>

**Okaay so its 11:42. I'm tempted to just fall asleep now. Woah. Almost 30 reviews! Thanks so much! I love you all!**

**This was written on New Years eve, so sorry if it is…terrible…:3**


End file.
